


Bullies and swim Captains

by meenza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meenza/pseuds/meenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a sophomore in high school and percy is a senior.<br/>Nico hates everything about his life. He is constantly being bullied and ignored. He is just about ready to give up on high school when he meets Percy Jackson. Percy seems to be the only person who cares, it is only natural for Nico to become attached to him. slow build!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico is awakened by his alarm and cringes at the horrid sound. The alarm continues to blare loudly until he turns it off with a groan. Light has begun to creep in from the window from underneath the heavy blinds. Another day of high school. More like another day of hell. 

Being 15 is hard enough, but in addition to that Nico had to be as scrawny as hell, with perpetual bags under his eyes, and messy mop of black curls, not to mention that he was a complete geek that has good grades and was obsessed with a nerdy card game called mythomagic. 

Nico reluctantly gets out of bed, his feet dragging along the carpet of his padded room. He quickly takes a shower enjoying the hot flow and pressure of water on his back. He quickly gets dressed noticing that it’s almost 8 and that if he doesn't leave soon he will be late for homeroom. Nico had gotten into a habit of arriving to class exactly on time or a bit late in order to prevent any confrontations that could happen before the start of class. It’s not like he hadn't gotten used to being bullied after all these years. 

He quickly pulls on his black skinny jeans, black skull t-shirt, black leather jacket and of course his converse. Blacks is his favorite color in case you didn't notice. He contemplates combing his hair, but then realizes that it’s not like anybody’s going to notice him anyway.

He quickly leaves their somber house making sure to be quiet and not waken his grumpy step mother. His dad as usually was anywhere but home, too busy with his work to give a shit about his son. 

He walks to school every day. He used to take the bus but let’s say that didn’t go to well. More like he would get to school with a bloody nose every day. Now he gets to enjoy the crappy cold weather all by himself. He sighs as he shifts his bag around trying to relieve his back of its pain. The cold December weather is starting to get to him he shivers and blows on his hands in an attempt to warm them. He finally gets to school nearly frozen and quietly slips into first period history just as the bell rings. Nobody really notices, as he slinks to his seat in the farthest corner of the classroom. 

He sits in his seat which is darkened by shadows at the back and lets his imagination wander to any place but high school. The class drones on, and he spaces out dreaming of a time when he still had a family. When he was a carefree little boy that’s gap toothed smile brightened every room. He finally refocuses on the class discussion again, they are discussing the Greek Gods.

His teacher drones on about the Gods until he asks: “Now, can anybody tell me which god is the god of death according to Greek mythology?” Nobody raises their hands and he can see a bunch of people attempting to avoid eye contact with the teacher. Nico knows that its hades, it was basic mythomagic knowledge. Nico quietly scribbles “Hades” onto his notebook. Mr. Chiron is now pacing around the room looking disappointed at the lack of participation. He passes by Nico and glances at Nicos notebook and notes. Then he gives Nico a strange look once he sees the answer clearly written down. “So nobody knows, huh?" He stares straight at Nico who remains silent. “Well in that case Hades is the god of the underworld.” He turns away and continues talking about Hades. 

Before he knows it the bell rings. The students quickly get up swarming to reach the door as fast as possible. Just as he reaches the door. The voice of his teacher Mr. Chiron calls him back. Nico sighs, now he is going to have to go to gym late. Which definitely means he is going to get beat up. He usually slips in early, changes and is out on the court before anybody has a chance to pick on him. Let’s just say he devised this plan to keep the beatings to the minimum, granted it was flawed and he still got beat up on a weekly basis, but it was better than on a daily basis.

He curses quietly under his breath and turns back to meet a smiling Mr. Chiron. He looks at Nico from under the folds of his rimmed glasses that made his eyes seem twice their usual size. “Nico, you know your homework assignments reflect an extensive amount of knowledge about Greek mythology. That being said you never seem to participate in class… I just wish you would speak up more!” Nico remains quiet. Mr. Chiron rambles on “I know that you knew the answer today” He hesitates and then asks quietly “why didn't you answer?” Nico studies him for a moment taken aback by how much his teacher cared nobody has bothered to take this much of an interest in him before. How could he explain that it would draw more attention to himself, and any attention would only get him beat up and made fun of. How could he explain that he feared what the eyes of classmates could do to him. They would bore into him making fun of his very lame purposeless existence. How could he explain that sometimes he wished he could just disappear off the face of the planet to stop people from mocking him? He couldn't embody these feelings into words. Instead he simply lies in a quiet voice: “I am sorry I wasn't sure… I didn't want to get it wrong…” Chiron studies him dubiously. “Ok, just try to participate more even if you think you don’t know the answer, you're dismissed.

 

He trudges to gym dreading every step. He reaches the locker room and almost decides to skip gym. He takes a deep breath and steps inside. It is filled with rowdy boys displaying various degrees of nudity. He quietly tries to go to his locker but that involves walking in front of three of his biggest bullies. Who are now in their gym clothes with a few minutes to kill before class actually starts. He walks past the first one, a blonde douchebag named Darren that thought that his position on the football team meant that he could strut about school doing whatever the hell he wanted. Darren looks up to see who is passing. Once he sees Nico he smirks and that cannot be a good sign. He’s right a second later he trips and falls flat on the cold linoleum floor. He looks to see that Darren’s leg; the cause of his fall. This caught two other boys’ attention, friends of Darren. “What’s wrong freak? Don’t you know how to walk properly?” Nico picks himself up fuming with anger. He knows speaking will only make things worse. He tries to move towards his locker but he is cornered with Darren behind him and his two friends rob and Jim in front of him. “What’s the matter freak, cat got your tongue?” 

Nico resists the urge to roll his eyes at Darren’s cliché taunts. But Darren pushes him against the lockers as the other boys laugh. “Just leave me alone” he says quietly. He knows his feeble attempt is futile. “I would if you weren't such a freak, but freaks like you need to be taught a lesson.” Nico pales wondering if Darren was talking about what he thought Darren was talking about. Could he possible know that I am gay? he wonders. While this thought occupies his mind wiping it blank. He is so momentarily distracted that he doesn't notice the fist coming his way until it’s too late. Darren punches his in the face with such force that Nicos face stings and he is pretty sure that his nose is bleeding. He hears that bell in the distance. Darren sneers down at him “Looks like you got saved by the bell, next time you won’t be this lucky freak.” Nico stares at him with absolute abhorrence and does something he has never done before he retaliates. He spits straight into Darren’s sneering face. Darren’s face goes from shock to anger in a matter of seconds. He throws Nico down and kicks him repeatedly in the gut. Nico doubles over in pain. Darren is not done yet he reaches for his energy drink, pouring his entire bottle of blue Gatorade all over Nico. “How dare you Freak, this isn't the end”. He mouths “freak” at him one last time as he and the other boys shuffle out of the room and into the courts leaving him doubled over on the cold hard floor. 

 

Nicos face is smarting from pain, his eyes are stinging with tears threatening to pour out and he is completely drenched. You would think that it would get easier to put up with. But all he wants to do is hide from the world. He sits doubled over clutching his gut in a puddle of his own Gatorade misery, as the last of the boys head out towards the courts snickering at him. He buries his head into his arms tears, blood and Gatorade finding themselves into his mouth. He doesn’t bother trying to get up and change he just won’t go to gym today. Hell he doesn't want to go for the rest of his life. He just wants the ground to open up and swallow his measly pathetic excuse of an existence. 

 

Suddenly he hears a gentle voice ask: “are you okay”. He looks up startled. The gentle voice belongs to a lean but extremely tall muscular young man, with sea green eyes that radiate kindness and laughing lines engraved into his tan face. He has messy black hair that is dripping as if he just came out of the pool. He seemed to have been in the process of drying his mess of curls when he noticed Nico and was now distractedly holding a towel in midair. He also happens to be shirtless and in swimming trunks, which is quite frankly distracting since he has the physique of a god, with taunt muscles and hell of a lot of abs. He didn’t know why this kid gave a shit about whether he was okay or not. 

“Holy shit” the boy says as Nico looks up and meets his eyes they radiate concern. That’s when Nico realizes that he must look like utter shit with his busted bloody nose, and Gatorade soaked exterior. “Does it look like I am ok?” He says angrily pushing himself up clutching his stomach attempting a quick escape before this boy keeps talking. But before he can leave the boys pulls him back. “Who the hell did that to you?” he says. Nico glares at him: “what is it to you?” The boy just looks at him and angrily says “those boys are douchebags…. I cannot believe they got away with this…If I hadn't been in swim practices I would have kicked their sorry asses.” “Well you didn't” Nico says roughly shoving away the boy’s hand. The boy stops him again “I need to have a look at your nose to make sure it isn't broken.” 

Nico is too shocked by his offer to respond. The boy bends down a little until he is level with Nico and uses his towel to gentle wipe away the blood from Nicos face. “It’s not broken” He says with reassurance his face close enough that Nico can feel his salty scented breath on his face. “Where else did they hurt you?” he says with concern. Nico doesn’t reply for a moment not used to the being this close to anybody he just stares back at him looking straight back into his deep emerald eyes, the boy stares straight back into Nicos chocolate brown eyes. 

Nico stumbles back realizing his lack of response, the boy stands back up awaiting his answer. Before he can say anything Nico quickly runs, pushing past him and out of the locker room while the boy calls after him. “Wait, you can’t just leave looking like that!… At least tell me what your name is? My names Percy?” But Nico is far too gone to respond. As his feet hit pavement one phrase echoes in his mind. “My name is percy”


	2. Step Mothers and Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is confused by percys behavior. We briefly meet his Step-mother.  
> Percy offers Nico a ride to school when he sees him walking in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I hope you guys like this second chapter!  
> I am trying to update every day!

Nico doesn't stop running until he is past the doors of the school. The beat of his heart unifies with the pounding of his feet. He doesn't even feel the rush of the cold December air whipping against his face. He finally reaches his house exhausted and out of breath. The driveway is empty which means his stepmom is out, probably shopping. Not that it mattered if she saw him, she would probably tell him that he wouldn't get beat up if he wasn't so weak. 

He enters the deserted house and climbs the stairs and goes to his room. He just wants to lie on his bed for eternity, but remembers his disheveled sticky state and rips off his clothes. He throws himself on his bed in only his boxers. He sighs looking up at the ceiling taking deep breaths, trying to forget everything that happened today. But as hard as he tried he couldn't get the boys emerald eyes gentle voice and look of genuine concern, out of his mind. Nobody had ever asked him if he was okay after he got beat up. He had gotten the occasional look of pity from an onlooker but none of them dared to interfere, in fear of being ridiculed or being associated with him. 

But here’s this senior Percy all of a sudden stepping in to see if he Nico di Angelo is okay. It’s enough to give him a head ache. After Nico has the time to actually think about, he realizes that he has seen Percy around school before. He has a core group of seven friends who are all pretty popular. He is also pretty sure that Percy is dating a pretty blonde named Annabeth. He was also swim captain, which like made him a jock. So why the hell did he care about a loser like Nico? This question remain unanswered as he drifts off into sleep.

He awakes to the beeping sound of a car coming into the driveway. He looks at the clock he gets up and quickly takes a shower staring at the swirl of blue that carries the last traces of the blue Gatorade down the drain. By the time he makes it down stairs his step-mother is already watching her usual soap opera she acknowledges his existence with a nod of her head. He peeks into the kitchen, as usually, there is no food, but a lot of fruit that his step-mother was obsessed with. He takes a pomegranate and heads back to his room. This was as much interaction he and his step mother ever got. She despised having to live with him even though she pretend to like him in front of his dad which was like for a couple of days a year. 

He would usually be doing his homework but he realized that in his hurried escape he had left his bag in the locker room. Great now he is going to get crap from all his teachers. He forces himself to close his eyes and fall asleep.  
\----------

The next morning he feels especially cold on his walk to school, at least he doesn't have a bag weighing him down as usual. He’s going to have to go looking around for his bag now. Could his life suck anymore? As he trudges on he hears a car slow down behind him. Suddenly he hears a voice calling him. “Hey you, stop” He spoke to soon it could get worse. He turns, excepting to find a taunting face in the car window. Instead he is surprised to see Percy inside a blue convertible. “Hey, it is you! You’re the kid from yesterday” Percy had the audacity to smile at him as if they were friends, as if they had really bonded over his humiliation yesterday. “What do you want” Nico says angrily not sure what to expect from this kid. “Well for starters thanks for running out on me. Secondly you left your bag on the ground and I had no idea what to do with it, so I took and tried finding you but I couldn’t. So I figured that I would find you today.” His smile widened as he raised Nicos black backpack to the window as if he was giving the greatest present of all time. “Thanks” Nico says begrudgingly. He starts to walk towards the car to get his bag when Percy suddenly asks. “Hey, do you walk to school?” “Yes” he answers without expression. “But it’s freezing, and look at you, you’re barely dressed! You are going to catch a cold…” he hesitates a moment before continuing “Do you need a ride?” Nico ignores him and grabs his bag through the window. But Percy suddenly pulls it back. Nico sighs god, does this guy ever give up?

“Why don't you take the bus?” Nico sighs and making it clear that he is annoyed. “Can I just have me bag?” Percy just stares at him with a frown. “Look, I am not going to stop bugging you until you let me drop you off. I can’t have anybody freezing on my account.” Nico glares at him. But Percy maintains eye contact. He tauntingly waves the bag in front of Nico. Nico sighs and opens the door and gets into car. Percy gives him a victorious smile. He shifts the gear and starts down the road.  
“So, will you tell me your name now? I seriously tried to find out but nobody knew your name.” “Wow” Nico thought this guy really does not know how to be tactfully. “My names Nico” he says quietly. “Nico” Percy says rolling the name around in his mouth like chocolate . “Is that Italian or something?” “I am part Italian, my mom she is…umm was Italian” he finds himself answering. He surprised himself he never talks about his mom, he cannot believe he just shared that piece of information. If Percy noticed his slip of tenses and understood the underlying connotation he doesn't show it. He just nods.  
“So Nico do you want to tell me who beat you up yesterday?” Percy asks turning suddenly serious, masking his face with a hard look. Nico suddenly feels highly uncomfortable. He squirms visibly in his seat. “I don’t want to talk about it” he says after a moment of fidgeting with his seat belt. He needs to shut down the topic as quickly as possible. Percy glances at him as if he’s trying to figure Nico out. He opens his mouth and is just about to comment when they reach the high school parking lot. He remains quiet as he parks. Nico quickly unbuckles himself and attempts to leave the car as quickly as possible. He is expecting Percy to try to stop him and force him into a conversation, instead all he says is “Hey, I am here to talk if you know… anybody’s giving you trouble.” Nico manages to nod in thanks and swallows back his emotions trying to maintain his façade of calmness. As he quietly exits the car he hears a gasp of disbelief. He looks up and sees a girl looking at with surprise as he gets out of Percy’s car. He notices a lot glances filled with shock and disbelief from the other students lolling around in the parking lot. He almost laughs at their facial expressions. You see Percy is someone who is always noticed by everybody. Looks like today, everybody is noticing Nico along with him.


	3. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico remembers a time where things were better. When Bianca and his mother were alive.  
> Darren is back for another attack, but Nico does not want Percy to see him get bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took some time with this one!  
> But hey it is longer than the last two chapters :)

First period Tuesday, algebra seemed to be endless. Nico doesn't think he can survive another two years of this crap. High school had turned into something completely unbearable. He had to constantly tell himself that things would get better once he left this hell hole, but lately he had started to doubt if that was true. He was turning into a cynic that believed that the whole world equally sucked and he would always be singled out. 

At one point in his life he had enjoyed school. He sighed here he was once again thinking about a time before the horrible accident. The accident that had stripped the normalcy from his life, from his family and left him with the rubble and shambles that was now his life. He was reduced to the essence of the person he had been. Now, well now, he was just a wanderer among the rubble of the past trying to piece together his life, looking for a hint or piece of the past to savior and despair over. 

Thinking about the time before the accident was his favorite daydream, reliving the past in the hope that it would somehow affect the present. In those days things were simpler and happier. He would walk to school hand in hand with Bianca, talking and laughing the whole way. They would practice their Italian together because their mom wanted to make sure that they would never forget how to speak it. Bianca was always looking out for him, making sure nobody made fun of his slight accent or hand gestures which he had eventually rid himself of. 

Then there was his mother, his glamorous mother that had been a women of class and old school beauty. If he closed his eyes he could still feel her smooth fingers gently combing through his curls, singing him a lullaby before he went to sleep. He could hear her say she loved him, and that nobody in the world could make her prouder. Her gentle singsong voice humming the tune of her favorite songs as she sat on their back porch on those warm summer evenings, or her magical way with words, she seemed to transform them into songs as they rolled off her tongue. 

He struggled to make out her exact features now a days and it terrified him. He felt like he was betraying her memory if he couldn't remember what she looked like. He knew it was his father’s fault, he had burned all of her pictures after her death. The night of the funeral his father had ravaged and cleansed the house of their memory. He had started a bonfire in their yard and burned every last trace of his mother and sister but one. His dad was bad at dealing with grief, he always let it get to him. He preferred anger over melancholy. After their death he had thrown himself head first into his work, distancing himself from his only remaining family member. Each one of them had become secluded and isolated in their own little world of grief. 

Things at home were never the same again. There was this unfillable void that neither of them had the capacity to fill. He still remembered the day after the funeral, he and his father sat around the dining room table, the silence was so loud it hurt. Nico had been looking down at the leftovers he was eating in an attempt to comfort himself when he suddenly realized that this food that his mother had cooked before leaving was the last essence of her he would ever have. This was the last time he would be putting her food in his mouth. He was suddenly hit by all the lasts he had already had and lost his appetite. He was suddenly filled with the conflicting desires to both preserve the food and burn it. He had never really properly gained his appetite after that and got increasingly skinny. His father had tried to fill the void by marrying his step mother but that had been a loss cause. She only married him because after the accident his father’s business had suddenly become extremely successful and they had become richer. His father realized that it was a lost case and barely came home anymore. Preferring to deal with his work rather than the empty house, and his sullen son. 

When things got really lonely or unbearable, Nico would slip up to his room and take out the one emblem of the wonderful past. A picture. Nico had managed to save an old picture of him and his sister. It was the only one that had not been ravaged by his father’s fire. The picture was hidden in his pillow case in fear that his father would find it and take it away. Also because he liked to think that it meant that Bianca was looking out for him in his sleep. As if by sleeping near her picture he would somehow still be connected to her. The picture was yellowing and frayed at the edges because of the numerous times Nico had taken it out to stare at it, attempting to memorize every crevice and line of Bianca’s face. It was blotched from the countless tears that had been shed upon it. Yet, it was still intact, the only thing in Nicos life that wasn't broken. 

The picture depicted two olive skinned young children, who were clearly related. The elder child, a girl, had her arm around the younger boy in a protective semi-embrace. She was smiling down at him her checks dimpling. The freckles sprinkled across her sun kissed face sparkling in the evening sun. Her glance was full of dotting love and happiness. She wore a green cap upon her head atop her mass of curling black hair. The little boy smiled at the camera his freckles dotted over his smiling cheeks. He looked carefree unburdened by all the troubles in the world. His mass of combed curls spilled over his forehead, he meet the camera with a lopsided gap-toothed smile drawn upon his Italian features. His smile was clearly that of a well-cared for and loved little boy. The boy was holding up an assortment of cards in his hands. Showing off his extensive deck as if nothing could make him happier.

As Nico reminisced over the past, his daydream was brought abruptly to an end by his stern algebra teacher. “Mr.di Angelo, I am sorry to disturb you from your daydream, but if it is not too much trouble, could you honor us with your attention.” She said reproachfully as the students around him snickered.  
____________ Lunch time came around. Nico found himself heading towards the cafeteria. He usually did not eat and hid out in the library until lunch was over, but today he thought he would pick up a fruit. Maybe all that day dreaming had reminded him of a time eating food did not fill him with painful memories of the past.  
As he walked in he scanned the cafeteria and noticed Percy sitting in the center of the cafeteria talking and laughing animatedly, with his arm casually swung around a pretty blonde in a Yankee cap shoulder. Percy was surrounded by a group of about seven people. Nico quickly looked away afraid of being caught staring. 

He quickly bought his fruit and started heading towards the door, to eat it somewhere he wouldn't have to publically sit alone. As he approached the door, he realized that Darren and his cronies were walking towards him, entering from that same door. He quickly did 180 degrees turn and headed towards the door at the opposite end of the cafeteria. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough, Darren had spotted him and called after him. “Yo, dork Angelo, were the hell do you think you're going” Darren’s friends smiled stupidly behind him noticing the subject of Darren’s attack. Nico continued moving towards the other door, secretly praying he could make it out without a scene and cursing himself for coming to the cafeteria. Alas, it was too late Darren quickly caught up with him and roughly caught his arm forcefully turning him around.  
They had now caught some people’s attention. He could see some wary eyes, he could see, some sniggering and others smiling. “What do you want Darren?” Nico said looking at Darren’s ugly face that was scrunched up in his trademark sneer. “We have some unfinished business from the other day. You think you can just get away with spitting on me, you’ll pay.” Nico took a deep breathe the only thing worse than getting beat up, was getting beat up in public. Nico looked around desperately at their increasing audience. “Look can’t we just do this later” Nico said desperately, he felt pathetic, and he knew he sounded pathetic. He glanced around once more, Percy was still amicably laughing with his friends oblivious to what was going on. Good, Nico thought, the last thing he wanted was for Percy to notice. He did not need some guy with a hero complex swopping in and saving his ass. 

Darren responded to his plea by laughing loudly only attracting more attention. “Oh, so you don’t want everybody to know how much of a loser you are” He said loudly. Now about half the cafeteria was looking their way and with that Darren roughly pushed Nico back causing him to stumble back against the salad bar. Darren caught a hold of him by the scruff of his shirt and forced him to turn his face towards the salad bar and slammed his face into the lettuce compartment. Nicos mouth and nose were suddenly clogged with the green stuff. Through his lettuce filled ears, he heard laughter erupt from behind him. When Darren finally extracted his head out of the lettuce compartment he knew he must look ridiculous with lettuce in his hair and on his face. He spit out a piece of lettuce that had found itself into his mouth knowing that he would once again be the laughing stalk of the school. 

The problem was that Nico was more worried about Percy seeing this than actually getting bullied. So he stood quietly. “You know this look suites you” Darren said smugly, “Just one last touch” He said reaching for the dressing, he flipped the bottle open and dumped a whole bottle of ranch dressing on top of Nicos head. He heard another roar of laughter, he could feel the dressing trickling through his hair and onto his face, into his mouth. His eyes stung, he was unsure whether it was because he was about to cry or because ranch dressing had gotten into them. His face turned red with anger and embarrassment, but to make it worse he finally heard the voice he had been dreading call out from the distance. “Nico? Wait what’s going on?” He knew it was only a matter of seconds before Percy found his way over to them.  
He wouldn’t, couldn’t let Percy see him like this. He wouldn’t let Percy see him humiliated again. With that thought echoing through his mind, he was suddenly endowed with determination and power he did not know he had. Then without really thinking he turned and swung his fist at the still smiling face of Darren. The world seemed to suddenly be moving in slow motion. It was as if somebody else had taken over his body. He could see his fist slowly approaching Darren’s smug face. He could see Percy still approaching them, almost to their side. He could feel the anger and hatred coming off him in ripples of energy. He might be scrawny and weak but his punch had so much pent up anger and humiliation within it that when Nicos fist finally meet Darren’s jaw he heard and felt the pain. The shock on Darren’s face, quickly turned to pain, then to seething anger. Darren staggered back holding his jaw in pain. There was a sudden shocked silence blanketing the cafeteria as if a spell had been cast on them all. Nobody could believe what had actually just happened. Darren wasn’t the only one in pain, Nico doubled over holding his hand groaning, apparently he wasn’t as strong as he thought he was, his hand stung so bad, he was sure he had strained something. 

“Nico” Percy broke the spell of silence, Nico looked up to see Percy looking at him with his beautiful green eyes filled with shock and something else. Percy seemed unsure to what think. Unfortunately, Nico wouldn’t have time respond because while he had been too busy looking at Percy, Darren had regained his bearings and charged Nico. Darren’s time on the football team had served him well. He tackled Nico, his whole entire muscled body pushing against Nico so hard that he didn’t stand a chance. Nico felt himself fall back immediately already unsteady on his feet. His head hit the cold hard floor hard, with a loud and resonating crack. Unbearable pain surged through his head. His last image was that off Darren’s fist coming towards his face and someone’s voice calling out “Nico!!!” Then he was surrounded by nothing but blackness, so dark that it was a void of everything, including the pain.


	4. Head Aches and Principals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy takes Nico to the nurse. Nico escapes and is blamed for the whole ordeal by the principal. But he finds out that Percy defended him from Darren.   
> He escapes to the library where he tries to forget his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Ok this chapter is my longest yet!  
> Sorry, I took sometime I had a test :(

Nicos eyelids feel like bricks weighing him down. They are so heavy he cannot seem to open them. He is aware of a throbbing sensation in his head that is attempting to jarringly lull him back into unconsciousness. That is when he realizes that he is moving. He is being carried somewhere. His hands can feel the smooth texture of a cotton t-shirt he seems to be clinging to. His face is mushed against someone’s chest and he detects a whiff of the ocean, the delightful smell of sea salt and open air mingled with the scent of sweat. The smell is so soothing that it almost lulls him back to sleep. He is vaguely aware that he is clinging to a person’s shoulder while they carry him bridal style somewhere. 

This thought suddenly jolts him into consciousness. Someone is CARRYING HIM. He opens his eyes into a haze of blurriness and light. As he blinks his eyelids into full consciousness the first thing he sees is black hair and as he zooms into focus he realizes with a jolt of complete humiliation that PERCY is carrying him. Percy hasn’t even noticed he is conscious his face is scrunched up in a look of concern. He has a determined look on his face and his eyes seemed to be furrowed in concentration. That’s when Nico realizes that Percy’s lip is busted, with blood crusting around the edges. As he examines him closely he realizes that there is a tinge of purple around Percy’s eye, the color of a bruise about to break the surface. He gasps as all the events of the evening suddenly come back to him; as he realizes what the idiot Percy must have done… exactly what he didn’t want him to do. 

Nicos gasp must have caught Percy’s attention as he suddenly looks down at Nico noticing his consciousness for the first time. Nico just gapes at him not sure what to say. Percy emerald eyes meet his coffee brown eyes, Percy’s are brimming with concern. Percy’s muscles tighten their hold on Nico, as if to reassure him that he won’t let go of him. Nico would have struggled to be set down or complained that he didn’t like to be touched but he was to comfortably exhausted in Percy’s arms to say a single thing. He tries to formulate a thought through the ache in his head and the throbbing pain coming from his jaw, he attempts to speak but Percy immediately shushes him. “Don’t say anything, you hit your head really hard. We are almost at the nurses.” Percy continues his jog effortlessly carrying Nicos light body as if he were nothing more than his school bag. Nico feels his hands wrapped around Percy clinging to him for support and tries to convince himself that the thoughts in his head right now are because he hit his head really really hard. 

They reach the Nurses office and Percy doesn’t even bother with the courtesy of knocking he simply bursts through the door and into the office. The nurse and another student lying on the bed with a thermometer in his mouth are startled. The nurse jumps up and begins to reprimand Percy for not knocking but he cuts her off and says: “Look, he hit his head really bad and passed out, I am worried he has a concussion.” 

The nurse studies the odd pair for a minute as if trying to take it all in and then quickly bustles into action ordering Percy to place Nico on the bed shooing thermometer boy onto a chair. Nico seems to have slipped out of consciousness again with a pained look on his face. She quickly begins to examine Nicos head with a look of worry painted on her face. As she examines Nico, Percy stands awkwardly to the side unsure what to do, silently worrying. The thermometer boy looks at him curiously, he obviously wants to know the juicy gossip about what happened. 

After about 10 minutes of nurse examining Nico, she suddenly looks up as if noticing that Percy is still there for the first time. “What exactly happened to this boy, I am guessing he didn’t slip on water and gain those bruises?” Percy was unsure how to answer he was still discombobulated by today’s events, he just wanted to know if Nico was going to be ok. “I don’t know... a boy was hitting him…I didn’t see it all, is he going to be ok? His head hit the floor really hard…” 

She studies him with a look as if she is trying to decide whether he gave her the full story or not. “He will be fine, I don’t think he has a concussion but we should leave him here for observation for a while. I am going to talk to the principal about this as soon as I am done with him.” She seemed to suddenly realize that Percy’s face was bruised as well. “Let me take a look at your face” He silently lets her clean his lip and gives him ice for his eye. She forcefully sends him back to class despite his protests, telling him that she will look after Nico and update him with any developments. 

 

When Nico opens his eyes again he is meet with the bright lights of the nurse’s office. He struggles to sit up. He blearily rubs the tiredness out of his eyes. He groans, his head feels like it it got trampled in a stampede. He is still kind of groggy as to what the hell happened after he punched Darren. So Darren had obviously pushed him to the floor and punched him in the face but why didn’t he finish beating him up? There is no way Darren backed down after one punch. He begins to piece together what happened…Percy must have happened. Percy must have interfered and gotten beat up in the process. Why the hell did he do that? He told him not to get involved. Hell, he had punched Darren so that Percy wouldn’t get involved, look how that had turned out. Nico sighed and lied back down on the cot. Now Percy and everybody would hate him even more. 

He knew he had to leave this room. He hated the smell of medical rooms, the smell of chemicals and pain. It reminded him of a hospital and hospitals reminded him of the accident. He slowly gets up ignoring his heads complaints. He ransacks the room until he finds some Advil and takes a couple pills swallows them with a gulp of water. He hopes the nurse doesn’t do anything stupid like talk to the principal, because nothing good would come of that. Nobody would ever admit to being witness to him being beat up, the teachers conveniently where never there when anything happened to him. Also Darren would probably say that it was Nicos fault because he had punched him first. He glances at the clock and swears. School isn’t over yet. He doesn’t think that he is up to walking home today. He sighs and takes out his phone and dials a number he thought he would never use. 

His step mothers green Prius pulls into the school parking lot, right as the last bell of the day rings. He manages to climb into her car right before the crowds of the students swarm out. She barely glances at him. “Why the hell did I have to pick you up?” She says spitefully. “I wasn’t feeling well” he bites back. He can feel her rolling her eyes. They make it home without speaking a single word to each other. He slams the car door shut and stomps into the house as soon as they arrive. He ignores his pounding head ache as he flings himself onto his bed. He sighs, he wants to rip his brain out, not to stop the pain, to stop his thoughts. Today could not have gone any worse. He was actually becoming thankfully for the pain it made it harder to think straight, it distracted him from himself.   
__________________________

 

The next day he still had a pounding headache but he felt ten times better. He took another couple aspirins and forced himself to walk to school. But as soon as he got to homeroom his teacher told him that the principal wanted to talk to him and that he should head their right now. He sighed this was not going to go well. He trudged through the halls to the main office. As he entered the secretary briefly glanced up at him. “Ah, Mr.di Angelo, Ms.Trenchbull will be with you shortly. Just as soon as she finishes her brief meeting. You can take a seat.” He nods in acknowledgement and quietly sits on one of those uncomfortable coffee table seats that has someone’s initials carved onto it. 

After a few moments of looking through a crappy assortment of teaching guide books that plagued the racks of the office, the door of Ms.Trenchbull office opened. Ms.Trenchbull was scary enough, with her bony structure, sharp angles, and tight bun, but she fixed Nico with a glare as she ushered a student a student out. Nico realized suddenly with a wave of dread that the student was Darren. His face was painted with a façade of sadness and hurt, Nico felt a knot forming in his stomach. Nico knew that he was in for it. Darren had gotten to her first and spread his lies. But with a jolt of satisfaction he realized that he had left a mark on Darren, his right check was swollen and purple. He knew that only made it a hundred times worse for him but he couldn’t but help but feel proud. He had fought back. He was in for so much crap. 

Then he realized that Darren’s eye was also swollen and that his arm was bruised. Nico definitely hadn’t done that, he had been unconscious after the first punch. “Percy?” he thought. Percy must have stopped Nico from getting beat into pulp. He hoped that Darren hadn’t put any blame on Percy. This was Nicos fault anyway, he didn’t need Percy to get into trouble for defending him, wasn’t it bad enough that he had gotten bruised. But this also meant that Percy must have won! Darren looked ten times worse than Percy. Percy must have tried to stop him from beating Nico and Darren had turned to attack Percy instead and that hadn’t ended well for him. Nico couldn’t explain the bubbling feeling he felt at the bottom of his stomach as he imagined Percy defending him.   
Ms.Trenchbull had her arm around Darren’s shoulder and was patting him comfortingly as she ushered him out of the main office. As they passed Nico, Darren subversively smirked at him and then went back to his façade of sadness. “Pathetic” Nico thought, that’s exactly what Darren was. As Ms.Trenchbull turned away from the door she fixed him with what was known as her death glare. “Nico, in my office now!” 

Apparently Darren told Ms.Trenchbull that he had been chatting amicably with Nico when Nico had gotten mad at one of his jokes and attacked him. Skinny, meatless sophomore Nico, had provoked senior, meaty and muscled football player, Darren. How that was believable he did not know. Apparently Darren had protected himself by throwing lettuce at Nico –because he didn’t believe in using violence unless it was necessary- but that had only gotten Nico angrier. Then Nico had punched Darren and beat him up. 

Poor Darren had no choice but to throw Nico to the floor to stop him. So now as a result Nico has to go to detention for a month. He has to write an apology letter to Darren. When Nico told her it wasn’t true and that Darren had made it all up she had glared at him and said that Darren had witnesses attest to the truth of his words and everybody we talked to agreed to Darren’s version of what had happened. The whole situation was so ridiculous that Nico gave up on protesting after Ms.Trenchbull sternly told him that their school had a zero violence policy and if he had anger issues he should go to the school counselor. He only made thing worse for himself when he proceeded to laugh out loud when she told him that if this continued she would call his parents. When he told her to go ahead because one was dead and the other wouldn’t care he earned another week of detention. 

The only good thing to come out of all of this was that Percy had not been mentioned. Darren knew if he had brought Percy into the equation things would be different. Percy was well liked and swim captain, Ms.Trenchbull would listen to him. Nico wouldn’t mention him, even if it meant a year of detention. Percy would get into trouble for beating up Darren and all the witnesses were Darren’s friends. Nobody else had been close enough to see exactly what had happened. 

Nico took it all, the reprimand, the lecture, the detention. He had been misunderstood and misjudged his whole entire life. Being blamed for something he didn’t do was nothing new, that didn’t stop the anger from building inside of him. It boiled him from the inside out leaving him in need of an outlet. As he stomped out of the office -not bothering to close the door- he wanted to destroy something. He wanted to rip every locker from its place, to tear up every text book, throw chairs through windows. But the only outlet his anger finds is the form of tears that streak down his cheeks as he fleas through the school. He won’t go to class, he doesn’t want to go home only to be meet with his apathetic stepmother and the darkness of his room. 

He goes to the only place he can think of. The only place where he won’t be ridiculed, where there will be an escape from atrocities of reality. The library. He quickly wipes his tears on his black leather jacket as he enters its majestic golden walls. His anger instantly dissolves as he enters what he considers his holy shrine that should be void from the anger of the exterior world. The librarian nods to him so used to his frequent visits. 

The library had become his safe haven through his high school career. He had first discovered it when he had needed somewhere to eat lunch. He remembered entering it for the first time immediately feeling as if the bookcases were forts of protection keeping everybody out and him in. It was full of empty stretches of space that bumped up against small plump couches that had been made for his comfort. They reminded him of his childhood when his mother would tuck him in after smoothing his covers and create alternative realities with her magical voice. Or when Bianca would read her favorite books out loud to him on those lazy afternoons, always with one of her hands resting on his head as her soothing voice created imaginary worlds within his head. 

Nico touched the hardbound spines of the books in front of him, and a shiver of comfort ran down his spine. Nico takes a deep breath and opens a book on Greek mythology with a crack allowing the books tantalizing musty aroma to linger in the air just for a moment. Then its yellowing pages engulf him, he is at the mercy of the book, which submerges him in a whirlwind of words. He knows that he is beyond reach, in this fictional land so much better than his reality. As he turns the well-worn pages in between his fingers sentences converge into pages, which go on to transform into chapters, until all of the events of the day are long forgotten. He is unreachable right now, in this land where even the claws of Darren’s evils or the memory Percy’s kindness or gorgeous eyes cannot find him.


	5. sort of Friends and blue cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy convinces Nico that they should be friends.  
> They go out for coffee and Nico begins to realize what he is feeling for Percy might be more than friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for your feedback :)  
> It makes me want to write more.  
> I hope you guys like this chapter!

Nico awakens to the sound of someone distantly calling his name and the shaking of his shoulder. He slowly opens his eyes. His head is lying on his hands. He must have fallen asleep while reading in the library. He looks up groggily, for once there is no surprises in seeing Percy’s tan features looking down at him. Percy greets him with a cheerful smile that makes him look like an excited twelve year old. “Nico, sorry for waking you up buddy! I have been looking for you all day! I wanted to check up on you, how’s your head?”

Nico sighs “Its fine.” He cuts to the chase he just needs to tell Percy straight off that he knows what happened yesterday. “Listen Percy, thanks for standing up for me yesterday, and for taking me the nurse, but I need you to stop meddling with my life your only making things worse.” It pained Nico to sound so angry, to watch the smile melt from Percy’s face as he talked. But he trudged on: “I seriously don’t understand why you give a shit about what happens to me…. So can you just do me a favor and leave me alone. Trust me your better off this way” It hurt him to say it but he needed Percy to distance himself from Nico. 

“I am not going to make anything worse… Nico I just want to be your friend, why is that so hard for you to understand? Forget what happened yesterday, we don’t have to talk about it, I don’t think Darren will be bothering you anytime soon! If he does well I have a plan for later. For now I just want to get to know you!” Percy blurts out desperately “And I can see why you would think that I am like every other jock at this school, but I am not! You are not being fair…Why don’t you just give me a chance to prove myself?” Percy looks at him pleadingly with the turmoil of the sea embodied in his emerald eyes. 

Nico is taken aback by how insistent Percy is to be his “friend”. But every decent person that has tried to get to know Nico has ended up regretting it, he was a bad omen. Nico was also starting to realize Percy had a strange influence on him, he made him reckless, he made him want to stand up to all the shitheads in his life, and he couldn’t keep on doing it.

Percy made him feel like he was worth something….Nico was going to get hurt if he kept thinking like this, and he was bound to hurt Percy in the process. Not to mention he still didn’t like the way his stomach flipped every time Percy smiled at him or the strange light headed sensation he got when Percy had carried him in his arms. 

“Me and you…. We are too different to be friends, we don’t have anything in common…” Nico says looking Percy directly in the eye. Percy smiles mischievously “Well, how would you know? I thought we didn’t know each other?” Nico rolls his eyes. 

“Literally the only thing I know about you is that you’re half Italian. So you’re going to have to talk to me before you decide that we can’t be friends! So how about you give me a chance? I promise I don’t suck too bad…but if I do then you can just ditch me!” Percy’s infectious crocked smile appeared once more on his features as he extends his hand to Nico. “Deal?” He says with a tilt of his head, as if he is challenging Nico to take him up on his offer. 

Nico looks at him carefully. Percy was one of those genuinely nice guys that was nice to everybody, apparently even the likes of Nico. What would being friends with him even mean? Percy was surely going to bring up the issue of Darren again. He was wary of this supposed plan Percy had mentioned. Nico knew Percy was going to try to make him open up… introduce him to all his other friends. Nico didn’t know if he wanted to go through that. He didn’t want to feel rejected by more people. But as he looked at Percy’s grinning face and saw the honest look in his eyes his heart seemed to pause and he knew he was done for there was no going back after this moment. 

“Deal” he said trying to say it as apathetically as possible taking Percy’s smooth hand into his own for only a second, despite the fact that he hated human contact. If Percy’s grin grew any bigger than it just had it would reach his ears. 

“So “friend” how about we go out for some coffee? I know a really great place that sells blue cookies.” Percy said with enthusiasm. Nico gave him a strange look “Blue cookies?” he inquired. 

Percy laughed “It’s a long story, I kind of have this obsession with blue food.”

Nico nods not sure if he wants to hear this story and then realizes that he must have been asleep for a long time “wait, schools over all ready?” he says with surprise.  
“Yeah, it finished twenty minutes ago. So, you coming?” Percy says hopefully

Nico contemplates his shoes for a minute not meeting Percy’s eyes, he was really bad at socializing with other people but Percy seemed to be easy to talk to. Maybe Nico could forget the fact that he was completely socially awkward and inept at having normal conversations with people. Maybe he could actually become friends with Percy Jackson. 

“Fine” He was regretting his decision already, he was going to screw this up big time. 

One blue convertible ride later they were entering Olympus café that had blue painted walls and a variety of blue drinks. Nico ordered coffee and Percy ordered one of their blue chocolate chip cookies. Nico insisted that he pay, using way more of his inherent Italian hand gestures than he had in a while. Finally, Percy gave up on arguing over the check but only after he made Nico promise that he would pay next time. They sit in the corner to talk. 

“So” Percy begins “you mentioned being half Italian, do you still speak it?”

“Si” Nico says as he sips at his coffee which was actually surprisingly good. 

“That’s so cool, I wish I could speak another language. Unfortunately, I am barely proficient in one.” He says as he ruefully ruffles his hair in a manner that is making it hard for Nico to focus on the conversation at hand. 

“Yeah, but you have swimming, aren’t you like captain or something? That’s pretty impressive” As soon as the words leave Nicos mouth he sees Percy brighten up. He listens to Percy describe the team and talk about his love of swimming for the next ten minutes. 

As Percy talks about his upcoming meet and how hard everybody on the team has been training, his whole body is animated with life. One can almost feel how exhilarated and alive he feels in the water. The energy is coming off of him little waves. His passion for his sport burns in his eyes and his intensity is apparent on his excited features. Nico cannot help but smile. He remembers a time when he was this passionate about something. It only makes him like Percy even more. He seems to remind him of a time when it was ok to be happy and excited about simple passions like swimming or in his case mythomagic. 

“So” Percy’s says suddenly with a sheepish smile “I have been going on and on about swimming, I haven’t given you a chance to tell me about yourself.”

Nico is not sure what to say. What exactly is he supposed to say about his banal life that can compare to the amazing life Percy must have lead? The last thing he needs is Percy’s pity, and he feels like anything he is going to say about his measly life will earn him exactly that. 

“I am not really that interesting. I am not really passionate about anything” Nico says quietly 

Percy frowns “Come on everybody is interesting. What’s something you like to talk or read about?”

He was going to have to come up with an answer. Percy was not the type to be satisfied with a shrug for an answer. 

“Well, I like Greek mythology a lot.” He found himself blurting out without thinking. He wanted to die of embarrassment that was the nerdiest thing he could have come up with. He felt his cheeks flush with humiliation. 

But Percy responded with enthusiasm “That’s really cool. You know I am named after a Greek hero.” He said puffing out his chest in mock arrogance.  
“Persus? Why him?” Nico couldn’t help ask “He isn’t of the most known Heroes of Greek mythology.”

“Well my mom was always really into Greek mythology because she wants to be a writer. She told me she choose Persus because he is one of the few Greek heroes with a quote “Happy ending” which she wants me to have.” Nico couldn’t help but smile at the fond tone Percy took on when talking about his mother.  
“That’s nice, but I like other heroes more.” He said playfully

“Oh really?” Percy responds with a raise of his eyebrow “The son of Zeus isn’t good enough for Nico di Angelo? Well personally I prefer Poseidon, him being the God of the sea and all…But Persus was pretty cool too.”

“If we are going to talk about Gods than I prefer hades, that guy has serious power. I mean he can control the underworld and he can control the dead even bring them back to life….” Nico says suddenly going quite.

Percy doesn’t notice his pause “So tell me if your so into Greek mythology, have you ever been back to visit Italy or gone to visit Greece?”

“No” Nico says fearful of the very familiar path this conversation was taking. 

“Why not? isn’t your mom Italian? Why did you never go back to visit with her?” Nico takes a shallow breath he really was trying to avoid talking about this.

“Was” he corrects quietly “She was Italian” He clears his throat as Percy suddenly goes quite. “She… died when I was seven in a car crash with my sister. That’s why I have never been back to Italy.” 

Percy could see how broken Nicos eyes suddenly seemed as if something inside them had shattered beyond repair. 

“I am sorry” Percy says quietly but his voice does not hold the pity Nico feared it would. His emerald eyes held genuine sadness and understanding. His face was an unreadable façade, giving Nico a moment to compose himself to answer. 

“Thanks” Nico whispers his voice breaking mid-word as he quickly goes on speaking trying to cover up his emotions before they could get the better of him “It’s getting dark I should probably head home.”

He stands up, Percy quickly following his lead. They made their way back to Percy’s blue convertible. Nico watches Percy as he gets into the car. He moves with such ease, as if he were a part of the water he so dearly loved, with swift fluid motions. His black hair curling around his face forming little waves juxtaposing the sturdy structure of his jawline. 

Percy looks up and catches Nicos eye and then smiles. Nico blushes and quickly looks down embarrassed to be caught gawking at Percy. 

They get into the car and Percy quickly turns on the radio to some Beatles tunes to mask the comfortable silence that fills the car. 

Nico sheepishly gives Percy his address after Percy insists that he drop Nico off at home, because apparently he doesn’t want him dropping dead while walking home. “If that happened I’d have gained and lost a friend on the same day” Percy jokes. But his words warm Nico from the inside out until he feels like he must be radiating some of Percy’s infectious warmth. 

They chat on until they reached his sullen dark house and Nico sobers back into reality, remembering who and where he was. “This is it” he says the warmth he felt before quickly dissipating into the bleakness of the atmosphere that came with the sighting of his house. He turns to look at Percy before he leaves and smiles his small smile full of melancholy. 

“Thanks Percy.” It was useless to try to convey what he felt towards Percy. He was trying to embody so much emotion into those two words. He was thanking Percy for much more than the coffee and they both knew it. 

Percy simply nods with an understanding look and gives Nico a friendly awkward semi-hug. “Any time, I am going to see you tomorrow!” Percy leaves Nico with a cloud of car dust and the smell of Percy’s tantalizing sea salt aroma. He also leaves Nicos heart beating and the memory of his brief touch seared into his Nicos memory forever.


	6. Lunch with the "Gang"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy manages to find a way to make Nico come and eat lunch with his seven friends. We meet Hazel, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo and Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in almost three weeks.  
> It's ramadan and it's hard to write when you are hungry.  
> Anyway to make up for it I wrote an extra long chapter.  
> Thank you for putting up with me :)

It had been a week since he had gone out with Percy for coffee. Somehow they formed something of a routine. It started when Percy showed up at his door the next morning insisting that he would be dropping him off at school every morning. He took no heed to Nicos refusal. So that’s how he ended up riding in Percy’s blue convertible to school every day. Unfortunately he still had to walk home because of detention, Percy couldn’t come and take him after school because he had swim practice. 

Nico now felt comfortable with Percy and no longer questioned whether they could actually be friends. He found out that they had more in common than they thought. Percy was really into gaming as well. He actually enjoyed Nicos cynical sarcastic sense of humor that often made people avoid talking to him. But did that make them friends, yet? Nico had no idea. To make things better Darren somehow seemed to be staying away from him. Maybe it had to do with Percy? Nico didn’t know but he was too happy to question his luck. 

But then there was lunch. Nico had hid out in the library every day for the past week. At this point he wasn’t sure if he was hiding from Darren or from Percy and his friends. Nico knew that if he went to the dining hall Percy would want him to sit with him and his posse. He wasn’t good with meeting new people, he especially didn’t think he wanted to meet Annabeth. Talking with Percy was okay because he was Percy, but he could only imagine how much worse it would be with seven pairs of eyes boring into him, wondering why he was there. Percy had been trying to convince him to come with him to lunch every morning for the past week. Nico had adamantly refused. But Percy was stubborn he always got his way eventually, to him it was only a matter of time. 

As he climbed into Percy’s car on that Thursday morning barely awake he noticed that Percy was sporting a huge mischievous grin.  
“Good morning Nico!” He said enthusiastically. He looked so energetic and awake it hurt. His eyes were glowing with playfulness. Nico could see his breath making little clouds of mist in the cold December air. 

Nico sighs “spit it out, your planning something aren’t you?”

Percy looks at him with mock shock “Me? Nico you need to stop being so suspicious!” 

“Percy I swear to god if whatever you’re planning involves me I will leave the car and walk to school. Now tell me what it is”

Percy stops fumbling with the gear suddenly turning towards Nico, looking at him straight in the eyes, only inches away “Make me” He says mischievously.  
Percy’s breath forms a cloud of mist in between them and Nico does not know how to answer suddenly feeling a blush coming along. 

The tension heightens for a moment than Percy laughs breaking it and pulls back. He starts the engine as Nico pretends to angrily ignore him. Percy seems to be smiling even more than before as he turns up the radio humming along to the song. Nico huffs and turns to stare out of the window. But secretly his heart beat was accelerating he was overjoyed with the fact that Percy cared enough to be making secret plans revolving around him. Happy that someone like Percy wanted to talk to him, to hear his story. His feelings for Percy were beginning to scare him…He shook his head he needed to stop it was never going to happen. 

The rest of the car ride was uneventful and Percy’s car made its way into the parking lot and they both exited walking together to the main entrance. As they split heading for their respective first period classes Percy turned back and gave him a huge smile. “I’ll see you later Nico”  
Nico nodded in reply … what was that boy planning?

 

During lunch he headed to the library to finish his book on Greek Mythology that he had started. He was half way through the story of Persus. He knew he was reading it because of Percy… but that didn’t mean anything.

He went to the designated shelf got the book and went to his favorite study room that was void of those cheesy motivational posters and had a bean bag in the corner that had become his favorite over the years.

He settled down with a sigh. He opened the book and did a double take. The book wasn’t his book, it was something about cooking. It had his books outer cover…His book was a hardback with one of those outer paper covers and someone had switched his books cover with a cook book. He swore angrily, it was such a dick move… who would do something like this?

That’s when he noticed the note tucked into the outer cover the book. He quickly took it out and unfolded already sensing who was responsible. The only other person that knew he was reading this book... The note was written in block letters and said the following:

“Dear Mr. Di Angelo,  
You are probably wondering where your book is… well I am holding it ransom….*insert evil laugh. Yes I have kidnapped your book.  
If you ever want to see your book again you will have to arrive to the cafeteria by 12:30 and go to the table near the center where I will be waiting. I will give you, your book in return I demand blue food…Arrive any later than 12:30 and you will never know what happens to the hero Perseus… He will be forever suspended in great peril. Is that what you want?  
You have been warned Mr. Di Angelo you are facing great risks here.”

 

He wanted to be mad but he was in fact greatly amused. He had to give it to Percy he knew the right way to get Nico to the cafeteria. He looked at his watch 12:25 he had five minutes to get to the cafeteria if he wanted to save his book from certain death. 

He was conflicted, Percy had come up with this elaborate plot to lure him to cafeteria. Percy had gone through the trouble of stealing his book and replacing it with another…His hands shock he wouldn’t admit it to himself but he was actually afraid of going to the cafeteria again. His last experience hadn’t exactly ended well. Was he really ready to meet Percy’s friends? His social anxiety had always been there but it seemed to have only gotten worse in the past few years. He took a deep breath and forced his shaking hands into his pockets and made his towards the cafeteria. 

He waited in the cafeteria line nervously and bought an apple and suddenly remembered Percy’s request for blue food. “Shit” he thought where the hell was he supposed to get blue food from. He looked at the unappetizing display of cafeteria food. He was actually glad nothing was blue it would only make things less appealing than they already were. 

That’s when he spotted the only blue item that could be bought. He almost laughed…Oh the irony, it was a blue Gatorade not unlike the one Darren had showered him in the day he meet Percy. He purchased it and with reluctant steps made his way towards the table. Percy hadn’t seen him yet, he was frowning while glancing around, continuously looking at his watch. 

When he saw Nico his tan face broke into a wide smile. His nose scrunched up adorably as he stood up to greet Nico with a slap on the back. Nico attempted to look as nonchalant as possible trying to hide the fact that his palms were sweaty and that he felt faint. He gulped as he noticed the seven pair of eyes looking up at him from the table. 

Percy took a hold of both his shoulders and pushed him toward an empty seat to his side. He awkwardly sat down not wanting to meet any bodies’ eyes  
“Gang meet Nico” said Percy with way to much enthusiasm. “Nico meet Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel” he pointed to each person as he said there names. Nico had no idea how to respond to all of these people staring at him, each one responding to him differently. 

Annabeth looked at him analytically with a curious glance, as if he were a puzzle she would figure out. Nico knew that she was extremely intelligent but unlike him her intelligence was respected, she was the head of a ton of academic clubs. He couldn’t but help notice how Percy eyes glistened as he looked at her, and he couldn’t but help notice that she was extremely attractive with her mane of blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. 

Next was Jason who had a stoic look on his Caucasian features, he politely nodded at Nico. He was well built with his muscles rippling clearly under his shirt, he was quarterback for the school’s football team. Nico was worried most about his reaction, he had to be friends with Darren if they were on the same team… that was not a good sign.

Then there was Piper who was absolutely gorgeous… I mean if you were into girls. He knew that she was the artistic type always with the remnants of the art studio apparent in the smudges of paint all over her body. She had a feather braided into her light brown hair. Her rainbow eyes reflected the light as she gave him a small smile. 

Leo was possibly the only scrawny person on the table other than Nico, he had curly brown hair and slightly pointed ears. He was a certified class clown and known for his legendary pranks. He was also really good at building crazy stuff, he was obsessed with cars which is why it was not unusually to see his clothes stained with Grease. His Latino features stretched as he gave Nico an impish grin. 

Frank was even more buff than Jason. He was the quite type that everybody respected. He had moved from Canada the year before and had a steady relationship with hazel since. He acknowledged Nico with a silent complacent nod. 

Hazel was chocolate brown with mane of lovely golden curls. She was by far the smallest of the group. He had seen her at the local stables more than once when he went to walk. She had won tons of riding contests and was head of the equestrian club at school. She gave him the warmest smile, it was a very sisterly smile that reminded him of Bianca for some strange reason. 

There was an awkward moment of silence after Percy introduced him. Percy cleared his throat breaking the silence. “So Nico do you want your book?” He said teasingly pulling it from his bag. Nico couldn’t help but smile, Percy made him feel more at ease. 

“Hand it over Jackson” he said feigning anger “Or I won't give you, your blue Gatorade.”

Percy broke into laughter “You actually brought me something blue? Wow I was joking about that, but that’s sweet of you. Now hand it over or your book is going back into the bag.” 

Percy tried to make the exchange as dramatic as possible fixing Nico with a devilish look as he grabbed the bottle from his extended hands.  
“I have succeeded in luring you into a trap, now you cannot leave because I am not giving you your book until you agree to eat lunch with me every day of at least this week.” 

Nico sighed shaking his head. “God, how old are you Percy? I thought I was the sophomore? But fine I agree to your terms…but only because I want my book back not because I actually like you.”

He glanced around at the others just in time to see Leo give Piper a dubious glance and to see Annabeth’s raised eyebrows. He blushed realizing that everybody had overheard their whole conversation. They were probably wondering why Percy bothered with him in the first place. 

Annabeth quickly noticed Nicos glances and veered to a new topic. She launched into a conversation about Percy’s upcoming Swim meet, which was apparently next week. It was the semi-finals and if Percy did well he could go to Regionals. As they all chatted away excitedly, Percy suddenly turned to Nico.

“You need to come and cheer me on!” He said enthusiastically. 

“I…I can’t I still have detention you know...” He said dejectedly 

Percy scowled his eyes darkening. “Yeah I forgot about that… I still cannot believe you’re the one that got detention…if you would only let me talk to the principal…”  
“NO” Nico interrupted. “How many times do I have to tell you its fine? It’s none of your business… I don’t need you getting in trouble because of me.”  
Annabeth intervened with a curious glint in her eyes. “What’s all this about?”

Nico gulped looking at Percy begging him with his eyes not to say anything. 

Percy for once in his life understood the message. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and gave Percy “We will talk about this later glance.” 

“Well I need to get to my architecture class. I’ll see you guys later. Nice meeting you, Nico.” Annabeth said coolly and shouldered her bag and left, leaving Percy glancing after her. 

“Sorry about that” said Percy sheepishly ruffling his hair, a habit of his apparently.  
“Don’t worry about it… I should probably get going as well” Nico said as he stood up, suddenly worried that he was causing Percy trouble. But Percy quickly grabbed his hand pulling him down. 

“Hey, you just got here. I am not letting you get away this fast.” He was smiling as he pulled Nico back down. Nico was pretty sure that his ears were red because Percy’s hand was still in his. He quickly dropped it not before enjoying its soft feel or how his smaller hand seemed to fit perfectly in the crevice of Percy’s. 

“How about we go out for a movie today?” Percy suddenly asks. 

“Sure…what time?” Nico asked apprehensively

“I was thinking eight…unless you have something else planned?” 

Nico almost laughed…other plans of course he would have to check his calendar. 

“No let’s do it!” He noticed how Jason and piper exchanged a meaningful glance after hearing their plans. 

“Hey do you mind if we come too?” Piper piped up suddenly she reached over and grabbed Jason’s hand in hers. “We love going to movies” she said smiling up at Jason. 

So they were a couple Nico mused. In his gut he didn’t want them to come he wanted it to be just him and Percy. He was being selfish…  
“Fine with me, Nico?” Asked Percy 

“Yeah, whatever...” he muttered. 

“So what are you guys going on a double date? What about me huh? Just because I am perpetually single doesn’t mean you can always leave me out….” Leo said jokingly. 

Nico was trying his hardest not to turn red, of course Leo would turn this into a joking matter and Nico would get all flustered and embarrass himself.  
Percy only laughed. “It’s not a double date you can come if you want too. Frank and Hazel you guys are welcome too.”

Hazel smiled at frank gently before looking at Percy. “We have plans but you guys have fun.”

“But hey I am in” Leo exclaimed “But I am picking the movie… I heard there is a new transformers movie coming out.” 

Piper groaned “I will not watch another transformers movie, after you dragged me to the last one. I say we watch a romance.” 

Nico was only one that caught the look of horror that appeared on Jason’s face. He couldn’t but help burst out into peals of laughter. As he struggled to regain his breathe he noticed that everybody was gaping at him. He quickly lost the desire to laugh.

“Wow. Nico that was the first time I have heard you laugh.” Percy exclaimed 

“Your laugh is really cute you should do it more often.” He said winking at Nico

Nico forgot how to breathe and quickly scowled “I am not cute” 

“Sure” said Percy mockingly patting him on the back.


End file.
